Knowing
by DOSrip
Summary: One shot. All done!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Knowing

By: DOSrip

Story Summary: Just something I wrote.

Disclaimer: I only own Bones on DVD. I do own my characters.

A/N: This is a re-written version of the first. Still just a one shot, but I realized when I re-read this story I got an idea from it. So a message from this story is going to play into my untitled story.

* * *

She was trying to hide her pain, but he knew her to well. So when he asked her to dinner the night before to wrap up their latest case, she said no and left the lab. All she wanted to do was lock herself away in her apartment. Yet twenty-four hours later here she sat on a park bench. 

She watched as the children ran around and played. Smiling as she could tell they were tired but none of them would give in until their parents pulled them from the park. She couldn't help but think about how innocent they were, no knowing of the real world.

Letting her eyes move from a few kids on the slide to a mother who picked up her son, she sighed. She lets a small smile shine on her face for their happiness, but it slips away when she remembers she'll never have that. She'd never know the joy of having a child.

Her thoughts are broken when her partner sits down and asks, "What are you thinking about Bones?"

"How did you find me?" Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan asked as she moved her eyes to the kids on the swings, remembering what her best friend had once said about them.

"I've been calling you all day. I was worried." Booth said softly then nodded to the little blond boy saying, "I had to pick Parker up. We turned around and here you were."

"Hi." Parker Booth says shyly as he stands near the two adults.

Brennan turns to Parker, she gives him a small smile before asking, "Where are you two headed off to?"

Parker smiled back and said, "Daddy's taking me to dinner at the diner. Do you want to come?"

Brennan looked from Parker's brown eyes to Booth's matching brown eyes, Booth smiled and said, "Yeah come on, it'll be fun. Afterwards we're going home to watch a movie."

Parker shook his head excitedly saying, "Yeah, we're gonna watch Finding Nemo. And Daddy says if I can stay awake I can watch Cars tonight to."

Booth flashed his charm smile saying, "He won't make it through Finding Nemo."

Brennan gave them a puzzled look and said, "I'm assuming those are names of movies."

"Yeah Finding Nemo is about fishes." Parker said smiling.

"The plural for fish is fish." Brennan informed the little boy.

"I don't know what that means." Parker said wrinkling his nose.

"Plural is a big word that means more then one." Brennan explained then asked, "Is this move Cars about cars?"

"Yep. Their Disney movies. Daddy says that I can only watch certain movies cause I'm so young." Parker said then perked up and said, "Bones tell Daddy that I can watch Pirates of the Caribbean. He'll listen to you, you're smart."

"No way Bub." Booth said shaking his head.

"I have no idea what that is Parker." Brennan told him.

"Okay you and Daddy can watch it when I fall asleep. Then you can tell Daddy that I can watch it." Parker said happily.

Booth stood up asking, "So dinner and a movie with to dates Bones?"

Brennan stood up and said, "Sounds good. But what is this movie that Parker is talking about?"

Booth thought for a minute, "You may like it Bones, but the kid isn't watching it."

Parker groaned saying, "Come on Daddy."

The two adults laughed as they started for Booth's SUV together. Only a few steps from the bench, Parker reached up and grabbed Brennan's hand. He also started in on how his one classmate had seen all three already.

Booth kept saying no, but Brennan looked down at the little boy and said she'd have to see them first. Booth looked over he was about to protest but noticed that with just a promise to see they were both happy he stayed quite.

All three walked out of the park with smiles on the faces. The two adults listened to Parker as he talked about his week at school, thankful to let the memories of the last case slip from their mind. Halfway to the car Booth put his arm around Brennan, they smiled at each other before turning their attention back to Parker. From the outside they just looked like a happy family ending a day in the park.


	2. Knowing Finished

Disclaimer: I only own Bones on DVD. I do own my characters though.

**- DOSrip - DOSrip - DOSrip - DOSrip - DOSrip -**

The case had brought the whole team down. Yet it seemed to affect her the most. She had been caught several times, just standing at her office window and staring out. She would tell whoever caught her that it was nothing more then her thinking over the details of the case. No one believed her.

Now that the case had finally been solved, after almost three months, she left work early. She wanted to spend Saturday and Sunday locked away in her home. She would start fresh Monday morning.

Although just twenty-four hours after leaving work she ended up sitting in a park. The bench she sat on faced the playground. She just sat and watched the children play.

She was happy that her partner wasn't around, as he would be able to tell in a second that she was trying to hide her pain. As she watched the children play her eyes fell on a little girl she had seen play with her partners son. She watched as the young girl chased a group of older kids, trying to play with them.

Her mind started to wonder over the last time she had sat on this park bench. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of the little blond boy that looked so much like her partner. She looked away from the little girl and back towards the main playground.

Remembering how hard it had been to pull young Parker Booth from the playground, she felt sorry for the Mother of three that was trying to catch all of her kids. The Mother would get a hold of one or two, then lose them as she tried to get the third.

Her eyes then went over to a group of kids that were playing on the monkey bars. She couldn't help but think about how innocent they were. About how they knew nothing of the real world. She almost wished she could be them, until she remembered her childhood ended badly. She wouldn't want to do that over again.

She looked back at the Mother, smiling when she saw that all three were now caught. Her smile fell when she realized that she would never have what the women had. She had to look away when the other women was greeted by a man, who took two of the children easily.

Her thoughts were broken when a voice behind her asked, "What are you thinking about Bones?"

"How did you know I was here?" Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan asked as she moved her eyes back to the little girl she had taken to watching.

"I'd like to say it's because I know you, but I have Parker. He wanted to come to play with his friend Amelia." Special Agent Seeley Booth said as he sat next to her.

"I don't even remember how I got here." Brennan mumbled.

"I'm just glad you're in one piece." Booth said softly then almost as if it was an after thought added, "I've been calling your cell and home all day. You had me worried."

"Hi Bones." Parker said as he ran up with the little girl Brennan had been watching.

Amelia James laughed at her friend then asked, "Why do you call you Mommy Bones?"

Booth and Brennan were going to correct the little girl when Parker said, "Bones isn't my Mom, she's my Step-Mommy."

Amelia nodded and said, "My cousin has a Step-Daddy. It's cool 'cause you get to have two rooms."

Parker nodded and said, "It is cool. I live with Mom then I get to see Daddy and Bones."

"Come on Parks." Amelia said as she ran off.

"Are you gonna be here when I get back?" Parker asked Brennan.

"Yeah, I'll be right here." Brennan said, and then watched Parker run off.

"Sorry about that Bones. One of his teachers told him, from the description Parker gave, that you were his Step-Mom. I'll try to talk to him again later." Booth said turning from where Parker played to Brennan.

Brennan shook her head and said, "It's okay Booth. If you were six and someone spent a lot of time with your Dad and you, you'd think the same thing."

Booth smiled as he said, "I'd hope not, as my parents were married."

Brennan lightly hit his stomach and said, "You know what I mean Booth."

"Aw come on Bones, it was funny." Booth said giving her his famous charm smile.

"Don't try to use your charm smile on me Booth." Bones warned as she looked back towards Parker and Amelia.

"Doing anything tonight Bones?" Booth asked as he to watched the two six year olds play.

"I'm probably just going home in a little while." Brennan told him.

"Naw stay. Then you can come with me and Parker for dinner at the diner. Then back to my place for a movie." Booth said looking at her again.

Brennan shook her head as she said, "I don't want to take away from your time with Parker."

Booth shook his head as well, saying, "You know you never take time away from Parker and me. We love having you their."

Brennan looked at him with a raised eyebrow and asked, "So you want him to continue thinking we're a couple and I'm his Step-Mom?"

Booth smiled and asked, "What's so bad about that?"

"Booth!" Brennan said glaring at him.

"Kidding, kidding. Don't worry Bones, this way we can both talk to him." Booth said with a small smirk on his lips.

"I don't feel up to playing happy family tonight Booth." Brennan answered as she stood up from the bench.

"Whoa their Bones, and you wonder why Parker thinks you're his Step-Mom." Booth said as he too stood.

"I'm going home Booth. Tell Parker I said bye." Brennan said before she started to walk away.

"What's wrong Temperance?" Booth asked as he lightly grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Brennan asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

Booth stepped forward until his front touched her back lightly, then softly said, "You've been off since that last case. I just want you to know I'm here for you."

Brennan had closed her eyes as soon as she felt Booth's breath on her neck. She couldn't very well tell him the real reason she was trying to stay away or the real reason the case had affected her more then normal. Yet she had no idea what to say.

Booth turned her and pulled her into a hug, then whispered into her ear, "It's okay Bones. Whatever it is, it's okay. You've got me and Parker. Plus Angela and the squints. You're not alone anymore."

Brennan hugged him for a few seconds then pulled back and asked, "Can I cook instead of going to the diner? You are feeding him far too much junk food."

Booth laughed and said, "Of course. But we'll do it at my place so we don't have to worry about when he passes out during the movie."

"I'd bet that he could last through two movies." Brennan said as they walked towards the playground to call for Parker, as Amelia had left a few minutes before.

"You're on. I'll even let you and him pick the movies. And the loser has to do anything the winner asks for a day, any day the winner picks." Booth said sticking out his hand.

"Oh you're on." Brennan said shaking Booth's hand then calling Parker over.

Parker ran up and asked, "Are we going to the diner now?"

Brennan looked form Booth's brown eyes to Parker's matching brown eyes and said, "No we're going to go pick something up at the grocery store so I can cook for you."

Parker perked up and said, "Awesome. Can we still watch a movie after dinner?"

"Sure. We can watch two." Brennan said as they started to walk out of the park.

"Finding Nemo and Cars." Parker said without thought.

"You'll never make it through Finding Nemo." Booth said as he flashed Brennan his charm smile again.

Brennan shook her head at Booth then looked down at Parker and said, "I'm assuming those are names of movies."

"Yeah Finding Nemo is about fishes." Parker said smiling.

"The plural for fish is fish." Brennan informed the little boy.

"I don't know what that means." Parker said wrinkling his nose.

"Plural is a big word that means more then one." Brennan explained then asked, "Is this move Cars about cars?"

"Yep!" Parker said excitedly then he asked Brennan, "You're really smart Bones, so you can tell Daddy that it's okay if I watch Pirates of the Caribbean. He'll listen to you."

"No way Bub." Booth said as he shook his head at his son.

"I don't know what that is Parker." Brennan told him.

"When I fall asleep you and Daddy can watch it. Then you can tell him I can watch it." Parker said happily.

Booth shook his head again saying, "Not gonna happen Park."

Just as they reached the SUV Brennan asked Booth, "What is this movie that Parker is talking about?"

Booth thought for a moment then opened the door for Parker as he said, "You may like it Bones, but the kid isn't watching it."

Parker climbed into the SUV grumbling, "Come on Daddy, I wanna see it."

Brennan climbed into the passenger's seat and said, "I'll have to see."

Booth was about to say something when Parker excitedly started talking about a friend who had seen all three. He told Brennan he couldn't wait to see them. Booth shook his head, knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument. Checking that Parker was strapped in correctly Booth then closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

After getting in Booth started the SUV and headed for the store, listening to his son and partner as they talked. Booth would glance in his rearview mirror and at his partner every once in awhile, just to see their smiles. He couldn't help but smile, even though he'd have to have a talk with Brennan about the movie later. For now they were just like any other family on their way to pick something for dinner before going home to eat and watch a movie.


End file.
